Electronic devices are common in both home and work environments. Indeed, it is common for multiple electronic devices to be located on a single desk, each with one or more cables interconnecting the devices and/or coupling the devices to power. Generally, the connectors used for such couplings include male and female halves with the electronic devices typically having the female half of the connector. Due to current coupler designs, the female half of the connector and the ports of the electronic devices generally preclude sealing of the housings of electronic devices.
Turning to the cables, the male half of the connector usually has pins or prongs that insert into the female receiver of the electronic devices when coupled together but are left exposed when not coupled together. Due to this exposure, the pins or prongs may be damaged and render the connector/cable unusable. Additionally, many connectors are device and/or purpose specific. For example, they may have a certain number of pins or prongs that are configured in a particular manner. As such, each device may have multiple unique cables and connectors that are not compatible with other devices.